The Cabin
by happysmiles013
Summary: sakon and tayuya go on a mission together. its stupid i did this for a retarded friend of mine. enjoy, its all done!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that I use in this fan fiction. Thank you.

In the village of the Otogakure:

"I've another mission for you," Orochimaru explained while the other sound ninjas began to gather, "this mission will only consist of four ninjas though, therefore everyone except for Kidomaru, Tayuya, Zaku and Sakon may leave. This mission will be just a small task that I need done from you four. The rest of you may continue with whatever it was that you were doing."  
The others began to rise off the ground and head back the way they came.  
"Well that was a waste of time," said Kin under her breath as she flips her long black hair off her shoulder.  
"Oh well… guess we can continue to train then," Dosu said while following Kin out the door, "We need to train more anyways…and besides it's good for Zaku to at least try to get along with the other members instead of trying to always yell at them like a psycho."  
Jiroubou pushes himself off the dirty floor and drags his feet to leave while carrying a bag of pretzels.   
"What about Ukon!?" Sakon exclaimed while rushing up from the floor, "I can't very well go on a mission without him! I need him for our jutsu and he hasn't healed from-"  
"Shut the hell up! Tayuya interrupted. Let Orochimaru-sama explain the mission…idiot."  
"I have already thought of that Sakon, relax. This mission is merely a simple one, therefore you will not need your brother. Either way I think that you could benefit from working away from Ukon for today anyways. Training by yourself is not a bad idea is it?" Orochimaru questioned.  
Sakon sat back down, drew a long breath and listened.  
"Now, I need the four of you to deliver two packages to two different villages. On the packages are the written names of whom you need to seek out in the villages. The two groups will be Zaku with Kidomaru and Sakon with Tayuya. You all have the next hour to get ready and meet Kabuto by the front gate. Oh, and I'd suggest to dress warmly.  
Orochimaru said with a smile. "Now disperse!" 

Time Skip: 60 minutes

At the Front gate:

"All set?" Kabuto asks to the four comrades standing before him.  
"What's it look like? No shit we're all set! We're here aren't we!?" Tayuya snaps.  
"I hope you learn to back-up that bad attitude of yours Tayuya." Kabuto says in a cool and calm tone.  
Tayuya's face twitches.  
"Now then, Kidomaru and Zaku, here is your package to deliver to the Waterfall Village. Tayuya and Sakon you two will go to the cloud village and deliver this package. As Orochimaru-sama had stated before this mission should be brief, so we shall be awaiting your return in two days, considering the distance." Kabuto then pushes up his glasses with his middle finger and smiled coldly, "Good luck and don't get stuck somewhere, it'd be hard to find you." Kabuto turns around and walks back into the village, while the others watch him leave. They then turn to each other and prepare to depart.   
"This is going to suck." Zaku said has he stood up straight and crossed his arms behind his head in a resting position.  
"Yea well…" began Kidomaru with his traditional smile running across his face, "at least we're not stuck with Taya' hahaha"  
"Fuck you!" Tayuya exclaimed.  
"Knock it off you guys." Sakon said while he began to walk away, "come on Tayuya, let's go!"  
"Hey!" Kidomaru yelled, "how about we make this lame mission more interesting?"  
Sakon ears perked up as he slowly turned around with a devilish smile, "I'm listening."  
"Well…" Kidomaru began, "let's make a bet to see who can complete the mission first."  
"What do I get in return?" Sakon questioned.  
"Hmm…"Kidomaru thought.  
"How about if I win." Sakon began, " you have to get your nipples pierced…teeheehee!"  
Kidomaru pauses with a disturbed facial expression that quickly changes to a happy one. "Okay, then if I win you have to inject your tongue with Novocain for a month."  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever c'mon Tayuya let's get started before friggin spider-man beats us…not that he can! Teeheehee!" Sakon cackled as he ran in the direction of the Cloud village laughing like a mad man. Tayuya follows dragging her feet slowly behind Sakon.  
"Whatever." said Kidomaru in a non-caring voice.  
"Wow and I thought I was stupid," said Zaku, "does Sakon not know that the Cloud village is a lot further than the Waterfall village?"  
"Guess not…that's Sakon for you."  
"Hahaha! Let's go Kidomaru…I'd hate to hear about your complaining if you lost."  
"I can't wait to hear him talk like a retard." 

Time Skip: 2 hours

"IT'S FUCKING COLD OUT HERE!" Tayuya screamed to the trees blowing in the wind.  
"Well that's what you get for not listening to Orochimaru-sama when he said to 'dress warmly'." said Sakon noticing what it was that she was wearing. She wore a black zipper-up sweatshirt with one of her black hats on her head, loose old jeans, and black boots that were the only smart thing she wore, next to the hat.  
He however dressed appropriately. He wore a gray pullover sweatshirt with the hood up and a brown hooded coat over it. His hands in his loose jean pockets and on his feet were a pair of black boots similar to Tayuya's.  
"Well that's just really friggin smack-ass dandy for you!" Tayuya lashed back merely out of her irritation.  
Sakon just rolled his eyes not wanting to waste time arguing with the Tayuya the Moose. Just then he noticed the wind pick up and it began to lightly snow, which soon turned into a heavy snowfall. "Dammit! It's really getting cold out here now!"   
"NO SHIT! DUMBASS!" Tayuya shouted as loud as she could at Sakon, "UGH I HATE THIS WEATHER! LET'S JUST GO BACK! SCREW OROCHIMARU-SAMA. HE CAN KISS MY FREEZING ASS!"  
Just then Sakon appeared in front of her, " There is no way in hell that I'm going to let that spider-fucker win that bet!"  
"Well that's your own fucking fault then isn't it?"  
"I'll make it YOUR problem too if you don't hurry the fuck up!"  
Tayuya stomped her feet harder and harder as she made her way following Sakon in the freezing temperature.  
Just then Sakon stumbled upon what seemed to be a small old shack of some sort. He headed right for it, but before he could start questioning what the building could be for in the middle of no-where Tayuya ran ahead of him and beat him to it. As she busted open the door with a hard kick she scurried inside to fall on nothing but old junk. Sakon walked over to the doorway to peer inside to see just what it was that she fell on. To his surprise it really was just a lot of old junk. "Looks like some old storage shack or something…" Sakon observed.  
"Yeah…no shit." said Tayuya as she tried to pull herself up from the junk on the floor.  
"Let's stay here for a little while until the snow subsides, or at least the wind."  
"Sounds good to me." 

Time Skip: 60 Minuets

After searching around the small shack for anything to keep warm, Sakon and Tayuya find some old blankets and pillows and then moved to far opposite sides of the enclosed vicinity of the shack. All wrapped up in their blankets they huddled up aside the walls they were leaning against and hugged themselves to get warm. Sakon looks over to see his comrade chattering her teeth from being so cold. He then moved his hands closer to himself while he pulls the blanket over his head thinking of what to do. "I can't just sit here the whole time doing nothing." Sakon thought to himself while now being completely covered by the blanket. "I mean this is such a waste of time! And her chattering is driving me insane! And I bet that friggin Kidomaru is already delivering the package while I'm just sitting here freezing my ass off with some stupid Moose! Hmm… there must be something we can do…or me…it is, after all, all about me. Hmm… what can I do. Well I guess I should go see if the weather cleared up." Sakon got up from the floor dropped the blankets behind him and walked over to the door.  
"What are you doing?" Tayuya asked.  
"Checking to see if everything cleared up."  
Sakon reached for the door but realized it was stuck. He tugged on it again harder and it still wouldn't budge. Tayuya then shot up from the floor and ran over to see what was going on. "We're not stuck in here are we?!"  
"Shut up for a second." Sakon snapped as he continued to pull on the door. He eventually managed to open it with one good pull and while he looked up to see the sky a huge mound of snow blocked their way. "Oh holy fucking shit!"  
"WHAT THE FUCK WE'RE STUCK IN HERE!?!?!" Tayuya exclaimed while flailing her arms out frantically which made the blanket fall.  
Sakon sighed and shoved the door back in place. "Maybe it's best if we just stay here a bit longer. Maybe the sun will come out and melt-"  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? WE'RE STUCK IN HERE! I'M STUCK IN HERE WITH YOU! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!? WE'LL FREEZE TO DEATH!"  
"CALM THE FUCK DOWN MOOSE! QUIT MAKING ALL THAT NOISE! Hey…do u have your flute with you? Summon some of your crap-things and get us out of here."  
"Uh…" Tayuya paused as she looked the other way.  
"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me! You don't have your FUCKING FLUTE! The one FUCKING TIME YOU DON'T HAVE IT!?"  
"WELL OROCHIMARU-SAMA SAID I WOULDN'T NEED IT!"  
"HE NEVER SAID THAT! HE SAID THIS MISSION WILL BE AN EASY ONE! BUT HOW CAN IT BE EASY WITH SUCH A DUMB-FRIGGN MOOSE LIKE YOU!?AHHGH!" Sakon looked at the ground, keeping his eyes away from her, because all she will do is irritate him more. His immensely angry face quickly changed to a cunning smile. "Well we're stuck here anyways…there's no sense in getting mad about it."  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? IT'S A PERFECT TIME TO GET MAD!"  
"Then why don't we do something to pass the time?"  
"No! I just want to go and get warm! Screw you!" Tayuya picked the blanket she dropped, draped it over her and wandered over to the spot she was at before and continued to shiver.   
Sakon just watched her as she wandered to her wall-spot again. He watched her continue to shiver and he heard her teeth continue to chatter. He's never really felt sorry for anyone; perhaps only on one or two occasions has such feelings occurred through his conscience. However, this time it wasn't sympathy, but rather pity on her stupidity. He began to walk over to her in his slow casual steps while Tayuya didn't notice he was heading her way, until he knelt down in front of her.  
"What do you want?" Tayuya asks while her teeth still chattering in his face.  
He looks at her right in the eye and smiles almost innocently. "Come over here." He takes her by the hand and drags her over to an old couch that is set in the middle of the small area, which is covered with more dusty junk.  
"What are you doing?! Let me go!"  
"Just sit down here." Sakon says pushing her onto the floor in front of the couch.  
"Why on the floor? There's a freakin' couch right there!"  
"Yeah but I don't want to move all that crap. And besides we can just sit here on the floor."  
"We?"  
"What? Do you think I just dragged you over here so u can sit by yourself? Are you THAT stupid?"  
"SHUT UP! DON'T MAKE ME SAY 'TRASH'!"  
Sakon shuddered to the sound of the word 'trash'. "C'mon relax."  
"I'm freezing! How can I be calm when I'm freezing!?"  
"Shut up for a minute." He sat down next to her and leaned up against the couch too."C'mere." He said while pushing her closer to him.  
"What?! Why?! I don't want to get close to you!"  
"You're cold aren't you?" Tayuya looked the other way and nodded, "I guess."  
"So come here," he said while patting the floor in front of him. "the closer we are to each other the warmer we'll be. It's been proven to "huddle" up to get warm."  
Tayuya, desperate to get warm at this point, squirmed her way over to him and sat in front of him facing him. She sat there on her knees still hugging herself with the blanket around her while on either side of her were his feet. He sat with his back against the couch; his body in an upright position and his knees bent upward. Behind him was the blanket supporting and draped over his back. His hands hanging off of the bend of his knees, Sakon then lifts his right hand and reaches to grab her blanket. "No not facing that way."  
Tayuya looks up at him, though, all he can see is her angry eyes glaring at her while he drags her closer to him and manages to turn her around so her back is facing him. He pulls the blanket from her frozen fingers and throws it behind him. "What did you do that for?! I'm still freez-"  
Before she could finish her sentence Sakon pulled her even closer to him and slowly crept his arms from her neck down to just past her chest. He felt her body jerk while he leaned his face next to hers.  
"Why are you doing t-that?"  
"Doing what?"  
"Being so close…"  
"Because it's the only way to be warm. Unless you want to be closer…" he moved his face down to her neck and began to lightly kiss her while holding her tighter. Do you like this better?" he asked in a slow, cool whisper.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"What? You don't like it? Heh…I doubt that." He continued while lightly breathing down her neck. One hand moving up and down her leg and the other gently touching the bottom of her chin. His hand moves to the top of her sweatshirt and begins to unzip it.

"It's cold. Don't take off my clothes!"

"Come on…you'll be warmer if you do. I'll take mine off too. Continuing to unzip the sweatshirt he says to her, "don't worry, I wont tell anyone." He takes it off and throws it aside revealing now the black T-shirt she wore underneath. "Now let's take this one off too."

"No!" She snaps and turns around to now stare at him face to face.

He smiles. "Okay… here I'll take off mine now." Sakon leans off of the bottom of the couch, takes off his jacket and crosses his arms to grab the bottom of the sweatshirt and pulls it up and over his head leaving now his gray T-shirt. "Here, move closer so I can take it off." He pulls her closer to him and she moves without a fight (because she is still freezing), and he moves his hand under the bottom of her shirt. His hands now touching her bare belly move up to tug off her T-shirt.

Tayuya's face blushes to the thought of _him_ seeing her like this. In her bra and jeans she sits with almost a pouting face. She doesn't like this, though she doesn't hate it either. Sakon then lifts his shirt up and over his head. She blushes again and this time looks away so that he cant see her face. He looks at her and pulls her close so his forehead is touching hers. "Do you want to take off my pants first or do you want me to take yours off first?" He smiles.

She looks down where his belt buckle is and looks away from it. "Why do you want to do this? I know where this is leading."

"What do you mean?" he says in an innocent voice. He looks at her and moves his hands towards her hips. "this is all just to get us through the night so we don't freeze to death."

"Liar. You're not doing this for me. All you want is to laugh at me…or mock me…or have a funny story for the guys! Something. You hate me! Remember?"

He looks at her with an emotionless face and says," I like you just fine. I'm not going to make fun of you either. And I already said I wouldn't tell anyone. Come on. It's okay. I won't hurt you." He moves his fingers slowly around her hips to her jeans, unbuttons them, and slowly slides them down. "You know what? I want to be on top." After saying this he pauses while he looks at her surprised face. The next thing she knew she was flipped over onto her back and was leaning up against the couch and he was straddling her while he slid off the rest of her pants. "Hey your underwear says Wednesday. Today is Friday…"

"They do not! They don't say anything!"

He laughs and says, "Yeah I know I just wanted to lighten the mood. Now.. it's your turn..."

She looks at him and then looks down at his belt. Her hands begin to shake while she reaches for his pants and slowly, though trying to quickly, undo his belt buckle and take off his pants resulting in him kicking off the bottom of his pants. She looks down at his shorts to pause a minute and re-read what they say.

"what are you staring at?" he asks.

"…your shorts…they say…DO they say 'home of the whopper?'"

he smiles his signature smile," heh heh.. yeah. If you take 'em off you'll get to see the secret prize inside," he says smoothly while he kisses her right ear.

She shoves him off as fast as she can and glares at him for saying such a stupid thing…though, shortly after that he begins to see her smile and soon begin to laugh a little. "you're such an idiot you know that?"

He smiles and crawls his way back to being on top of her. "You're laughing…interesting. I've never seen you laugh before. You should do it more often. He takes off his shirt leaving him wearing only his shorts. He leans into her and hesitates to kiss her…"let's keep going…you'll be warm soon. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm updating now because my (stupid) friend wants me to finish this stupid fan fiction. I really hate this story and I hope you all do too. Enjoy.

Sakon continued to kiss her neck and caress her breasts. He could feel her breaths get heavier to where he heard her moan just slightly in the pit of her throat. Her arms wrapped around his neck trying to hold him firmly in place. He began to laugh a little to himself while he thought "that didn't take long to win her over, look at her…she's practically begging me to keep going." His fingers started to wander further down to her hip and slip underneath her panties until she pulled on his hair to rip him away from her. He let go of her lips and his hand stopped in place. She glared at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, "You were enjoying this a second ago."

"Yeah, before you decided to go into the nether region!"

"Oh come on baby-"

"No! And don't call me 'baby'!"

He looked at her and smiled evilly and pushed his body onto hers.

"I said no! What are you doing?"

"I don't care what you say…"

"W-what?" she looked at him with slight fear in her eyes.

"You heard me," he said firmly in a demanding voice, "I'll continue whether you say you want me to or not."

"Y-you can't-"

"Like hell I can't. You know I'm stronger than you and that I can easily overpower you." He smirked with full confidence.

"S-so that's it then? You're just going to rape me?" her body tensed up again.

"No. Rape, my dear Tayuya, is sex against your will. _This,_ that we're doing, is entirely to your liking."

"No it's not-"

He pushed his body closer to her than before and his mouth to her neck again as he whispered, "No…you like this, in fact, you _love_ this. I know you do." He looked her right in the eyes, "You want this so bad but you can't give in and just accept the fact that you do. I'm giving it to you, I'm giving you that attention that you seem to want so badly. I know you better than you think, Tayuya. I know that every time you yell out some profanities and try to put everyone in the team down all you ever wanted was attention, and I've ignored it every time, but now you're getting exactly what you want and you choose to push me away? Heh…you can't push me away because you don't want me to go away do you? Tell me, Tayuya, tell me you want me so bad you'd do anything to have me." She tried to look away though she blushed at what he was saying. "Don't lie, Tayuya. I heard you moaning before. I know you enjoyed it. Let's keep it going. Here I'll tell you what, we'll keep going, and if you don't like it we'll stop. Okay?" he looked at her with soft eyes and a serious face.

She brought one arm to his neck and gently pulled him in while whispering, "Okay."

"….but you know," He began, "there is no way in hell you wont like it." He smiled, he gently grazed her bottom lip with his tongue, and kissed her long and hard. She moaned again, as well as him laughing to himself about it again. He slid his hands from her neck, to her shoulder, down the curve of her torso, and back to her hips again. He began kissing under her ear as he slipped her panties off, but this time she didn't flinch at all. He was impressed…well with himself anyways. He continued with his hands and flung her undies in the air and brought one hand to her inner thigh caressing the area. She wrapped one arm around his neck while her other hand gently rubbed his chest. He decided to take it further, teasing her in just the right spot. He body flinched just a little while he brought his lips to hers and just barely touched them. His lips tickled hers until he got what he was waiting for. She grabbed the back of his head, digging intertwining her finger and his hair, she pulled onto him hard and forcefully as she forced the kiss to continue. He _was_ satisfied, for he got her to do what he wanted. To _want_ him. He allowed her to do all the work on this kiss. She kept one hand gripping his hair to a tight pull while the other hand slid from his chest, to his shoulder, and to his back where she dug her nails into his skin pulling him closer to her body. He tried to push her away for just a minute but it wasn't until the third try that she let her death-grip go. He looked at her and gave her an, almost, evil smile which made her fear the next step…whatever it may be. He stop 'teasing' her and slid off his boxers. He threw them aside as well and looked back at her. His smile went away once he saw her face. Her eyes looking like candy was ripped right from her mouth never to taste it again. He smiled, ran his hand through his hair (which was, now, a mess because of her), and looked back at her. He leaned onto her again and just stared into her eyes. His smile grew wider, knowing that her eyes were hungry for him. She waited for him to come back to her. He slowly dragged his body over hers, he kissed her ready lips and welcomed himself into her body. She nearly choked on his kiss due to the force that was pushed onto her body. He looked up at her with innocent eyes.

"What?" he asked.

She stared at him with a surprised look on her face.

"What's wrong? Is it too big?" he laughed.

"Yeah right!" She yelled.

He looked at her eyes again though this time they were different, they went back to what they were again. She was angry. She glared at him with cold eyes. "Did it hurt too much?" He kissed her cold lips briefly. "What's wrong baby?"

"It hurt!" she snapped.

"There's nothing wrong with a little pain, I think it feels good."

"I don't give a crap about how you feel!"

"Shut up." He forced his lips onto her neck and began to lightly nip it with his teeth. His right hand pressed against her breast and took it upon himself to push further with this 'game'. His body rocked against hers while he pressed his lips into hers. She moaned and jerked her body to get him away, but it was too late, she'd already given into him. He was already inside her and she soon enjoyed it. They passionately kissed while he continued to shift his body into hers harder and harder. Her moaning turned to her nearly screaming. This continued until that point came where they needed to stop. He dropped his body weight onto the floor aside from her while trying to catch his breath. She rolled onto her side facing him and looked at him looking at the ceiling. He leaned his head back onto the seat of the couch and shifted his view to her staring at him.

"So did you love it?" he asked with his signature smile.

She looked at him in the eyes and said, "…it was okay."

His face went blank, "Okay? What the hell do you mean 'okay'? You're such a liar. If you want to get out of here you better tell the truth!" He crossed his arms and looked away from her.

She smiled (a little smile) and admitted, "it was… well…I LIKED IT!" She looked away from him.

He smiled and arose from the floor gathered his clothes, got dressed and threw her clothes at her. "Get dressed we're leaving," he ordered. She frowned again, stood up, and dressed herself. He was still watching her. He then asked, "Are you warm now?"

She murmured, "yes," softly.

He smiled. "Okay it's time to get out of here."

She opened the door only to her surprise there was still snow blocking them from leaving. "Um… and how are we leaving? We're still stuck!"

"No problem. _TARENKEN!_" (author's note: yeah I know he cant do that move by himself but it's funnier this way. Thank you!) The wall shattered on one side and left a hole big enough to walk through. "You ready to go?"

Tayuya looked at him in a wide-eyed expression. "You…you could have done that the whole time? The whole time…THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME!?"

Sakon looked at her with a blank stare. "Yeah, why?"

"You put me through all that torture! Through all that pain! Through all that-"

"Aw, what's wrong? You just finished telling me you loved it. Don't make me tell everyone back at the house what happened."

"You wouldn't dare." She threatened him.

"Oh I wouldn't?" He smiled at her deviously. "C'mon let's get going." She slowly followed dragging her tail between her legs (if she had one). He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him. She didn't look at him at all, she just trudged through the snow right passed him. She tripped in the snow and nearly fell to the ground. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He helped pull her up and _he _led the way back home. She didn't like it, though she let it happen anyways. She blushed and followed him still holding his hand.

THE END

That's it! i hope you all hate it! i know i do! check out my better fanfic! later...


End file.
